Conspiracy of Light
Created By: Jay P Hailey, Garry Stahl Group Name: Conspiracy of light This is my caveat. The members have no organized name for themselves and would reject the notion as being against their aims. Game Purpose: To back up captains who break military rules by being too nice, or to facilitate commands by characters who otherwise wouldn't have them. World Purpose: To ensure that Starfleet never loses it focus on exploration, discovery, making friends, and diplomacy over gun fire. Number of Members: Impossible to determine, situational based on the reaction of any individual officer. Public or Secret?: Secret. Some members of this group are unaware that it exists or that they are members. Relative Wealth: Large: This group can marshal several starships and occasionally Starbase, fleet or force commands. Not as many nor as concentrated as it's opposition the Good Old Boys. Publicly Stated Goal: To boldly go where no man has gone before, To seek out new life, and new civilizations, to hold Starfleet and the Federation to the proposition that they are peaceful organizations, and that the first duty is to the Truth. Group advantages: Friends in high places. Starships, when available tend to be extraordinarily competent. Group disadvantages: They are thinly spread out and sometime lack the leverage to pursue their goals. Special Abilities: Open mindedness, extraordinary emergency coping skills. Special Disadvantages: Needs help from more militant members of Starfleet when out numbered, thus making the oppositions point for them. Who belongs: Officers who believe that Starfleet is a success when peace triumphs and new ideas are encountered and have a proportional effect. Officers who remember that Starfleet's purpose is almost invariably about someone else. Who doesn't belong: Good old Boys, Officers who believe that talky-talk is all very well and good, but there is no substitute for a squadron of heavy frigates and a dreadnought or two. The proponents of gunboat diplomacy. Nutcases. Those in favor: Scientists, diplomats, explorers and scholars. Those opposed: Gun bunnies., military ship bunnies., Starfleet officers who fear a rampage by a well armed enemy, the military industrial complex, Nutcases, and pirates. Headwaters Location: Usually dispersed through known space and beyond. Public Face: Starfleet PR. The Human adventure continues. Be one of the best of the best. Notable Members:Admiral Quinn, Admiral Picard, Admiral Hailey, Admiral O'Keef, Fleet Captain Kirk, Captain Katasai, and many others. Notable Opponents: Admiral Leyton, Captain Collins, Captain Kennedy, Etc. Notes: Most Starfleet members are not aware that Starfleet can be broken down into this group and it's opposing group, the Good Old Boys. The very division itself is debatable. 90% of all active duty Starfleet People, (Including some of the members listed) actually have one foot in this group and one in it's opposition. Even the most hard core member of this group (Admiral Picard) have served on Starships during war time and understand the dedication this implies. Except for a very, very few people, Most members of both groups and all the in betweeners usually have the Federation's best interest at heart, if different priorities for how to advance that goal. Category:Groups Category:Starfleet Category:Culture Category:Epiphany Trek Category:ST-OM